


The Journal

by DuskBeforeDawn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: College!AU, Kagami being oblivious as always, M/M, artist!Aomine, roommates!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskBeforeDawn/pseuds/DuskBeforeDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami finds his roommates journal and decides to read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Journal

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I was kinda bored, and didn't really feel like writing something serious and plot driven right now. This is me randomly writing, hehe so I guess it may not be me at my best. Eh, whatever

Kagami didn't know why he put up with him, his roommate was slowly driving him insane. Clearly the guy had never picked up after himself _ever_  or even attempted to. His mother must have spoiled him rotten. Currently, said roommate, was at class. This would have been normal for any other college student, if he wasn't someone named Aomine Daiki. 

They had met the first day of college, and well... the guy gave the worst first impression Kagami ever had the (dis)pleasure of receiving. Honestly, Aomine made him severely regret not commuting to college from his old apartment. Kagami had come into the room last, and Aomine had already set up his stuff. He had this tendency to think he was smiling, but it usually came off more intense than he meant and looked more like a grimace. That, added to the natural glare that his face reverted to when he was nervous, well he didn't give any better an impression than Aomine. Much to his annoyance.

Obviously they ended up hating each other after the first few minutes spent in each others' presence. 

Slowly as the first semester headed towards its second month in, they learned to deal with each other. More like shouted until both of them were steadily getting exhausted from it. Eventually this lead way to post-anger chats. Which then somehow morphed to occasional, random inane arguments, that really felt more like a friendly debate.

Kagami sighed, rubbing his forehead as he observed the small dorm room they were given. Two small beds (at least to two extremely tall men) were pushed to opposite sides. Their stuff clearly divided evenly, well at least Kagami's stuff. Aomine's on the other hand, was a disaster. It looked like a tornado had swept through the window and threw all his clothes and various accessories about.

His nose scrunched up at the obvious smell that permeated through the air. Something _had_ to be done. Kagami couldn't stand one more minute of it. No ones room should ever, _ever_ get in this condition. It was just plain gross. His morals of not going through other peoples things was overridden by the sheer need to clean. 

Putting on some music he shuffled around some food on the ground to pick up dirty clothes to put in the hamper. While the washer was running he put the week old leftovers in the trash. Just by doing that Kagami could almost feel like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. Once he got all the nicknacks off the floor he plugged the vacuum in and sang softly to himself. Cleaning was very therapeutic and it was nice to have his hands busy with menial tasks. 

He tripped a little over the cord and accidentally pushed the vacuum forward to far. With a bang it hit Aomine's shelf. A few things cluttered down. Kagami cursed to himself and put the vacuum on its stand and pushed the power button. Placing a few things back up he spied something that was originally behind a couple basketball trophies.

He glanced around almost subconsciously before picking it up. Kagami recognized it, he had seen Aomine writing in it every once in a while and always wondered what was in it. _He had just cleaned the assholes room_ , he justified himself, _surely looking at his notebook would be reward enough_? Before he could talk himself out of it, he sat on the bed and cracked it open. 

 

* * *

_This journal belongs to Aomine Daiki_

_My roommates an idiot._

* * *

Kagami huffed in indignation, but he saw how on one page there was lines for writing and the other was sketch paper. The simple entry was the beginning of the journal, he saw it was dated a day after their first day. On the sketch side of it there was just random doodles. To Kagami's surprise they were actually okay... Alright they were definitely _more_ than okay, amazing even.

He turned the page. 

* * *

_I don't know why I have to write in_ _this damn thing, even worse since its about my "Feelings" and day to day life. Stupid teacher, if I wouldn't fail if I didn't do this it would be in the trash. How can writing about my life put more meaning into my art? Art is art, you draw what you feel sure, but write about it? What am I, a girl?_

_Anyways, dumbass (my roommate), cant stop yelling. Does he have any tone other than obnoxiously loud? If he thinks I'm going to clean up the clothes on the floor he's got another thing coming._

_Cant believe Im stuck with him, should have went to Tetsu's college._

* * *

Kagami scowled. That idiot would never have been able to survive without him. He couldn't even remember any more how many times he had to cook for both of them so he'd stop bringing take out food in and leaving it there for weeks. Hell he even did most of the Aho's laundry because it would pile up in the hamper (the few times Aomine actually put stuff in there). 

A few more entries in and a pissed off aura was surrounding him. _What an ungrateful bastard!_ All he wrote about Kagami was insults. His eyes narrowed into slits but he couldn't help but admire the drawings, even if a few of them were making fun of him. The technique was astounding, no wasted lines or erase marks, but each stroke had a purpose, a direction. 

Kagami's eyebrows shot up at about a week time into the journal. 

* * *

_Holyfuckholyfuckholyfuck!!! He can cook, man can he cook! I thought my mouth died. Im going to ask him to make teriyaki burgers, or maybe some katsu._

_Ive decided, he can stay... As long as he keeps cooking. Hmm... maybe I should just keep him in the room for when Im hungry. He's still an idiot though._  

* * *

Kagami felt some immense sense of satisfaction and pride that Aomine liked his cooking. When he had eaten it, he had only gotten a grunt in response. But when he looked at the picture his eyes widened and his face flushed. 

It was a drawing of Kagami, in sweats and a black shirt with an apron on, grilling something on the small little patio they had. It was very detailed, down to each string of hair. _How long was he doing this while he was cooking? Or was it from memory?_ Kagami wasn't quite sure which if those options was more strange. 

Shaking his head he turned the page. 

* * *

_The dumbass keeps naggin' me to clean the room. What an idiot, why would I waste my time doing that? Sleep sounds much better._

_He's in the basketball team, well we both are. I don't know how Ive never met him before, if he was in Japan we shoulda played a game against each other before. I wanna play him. Of course he'll probably disappoint me._  

* * *

He knew it was around that time that Kagami had challenged him, to which he lost. But only by a point, much to everyones shock. It was also at that time, after he had just played the best one-on-one game of his life, that he had grudgingly begun to respect Aomine. And as much as he hated to say it... admire him, for his basketball only of course. 

The picture was of him dunking. It was beautiful how he made it almost seem like Kagami was actually moving from the vibrant colors and the change of stroke. Little doodles on the side of them staring each other down, one in a defensive stance.

* * *

_He still hasn't made me teriyaki, the bastard. Ill make him do it soon._

_Yesterday Kagami played against me... He was... ~~amaz~~  alright. Not bad for a first year in college. But he's even more stupid than I thought if he thinks he'll win against me. _

_~~His eyes are insane, deep and intense when he~~  _

* * *

Kagami blinked stupidly. _What was that?_ He couldn't help but notice that was the first time Aomine used his name in his notebook. For some reason his stomach stirred and twisted when he saw the last line that was crossed out. The sketch next to it was two crimson eyes staring out from the notebook, with all the intensity that he had said it had. 

The next entry was another week from then. It was even more meager than usual. But somehow, it made everything twice as confusing instead of giving him answers. 

* * *

_Shit. Shit. Fuck. Nonononono! Why him? How could I have fallen this far?_  

* * *

There was no sketch of anything this time. But Kagami was confused. He couldn't remember Aomine having fallen or hurting himself at all during this semester. What was the aho talking about? 

Aomine obviously seemed distressed, but about what, Kagami had no clue. 

* * *

_Damn, how come I never noticed how fucking hot he is. He walks around without a shirt all the fuckin' time, the bastard! Is he trying to tempt me? Maybe this is a plot so he can get me kicked out for assault... pft. As if he's that smart._

_Satsukis all buddy buddy with him. It pisses me off. Why did she follow me to college?_

_He has a reallly nice ass._

 

_Fuck..._

* * *

Kagami blushed, he knew Aomine liked either sex. It was just odd to hear about it, Kagami himself didn't care either which gender, so that wasn't the reason it was odd. Really it was more just because he was reading it, sure Aomine always talked pervertedly, even did rude gestures. Hell he always had those 'Mai-chan' books too, but this seemed more... personal... private. 

He couldn't help wonder who it was in the picture. It was only of the waist down. Kagami couldn't help but snort, it must have taken a while for how much the lines seemed to have been traced over and over again. Whoever the drawing was of, the guy had to have been dumb to not feel Aomine's gaze on his ass. He chuckled, feeling bad for the guy Aomine had liked (Or lusted after more like).

If Aomine had seen the guy without a shirt it most likely meant he was on the basketball team. Either that or he went to the pool a lot. And they had to be friends with Momoi. That narrowed it down substantially. 

Wakamatsu was also in their school, and Kagami admits he had a pretty good looking ass. But just the thought of Aomine liking the loudmouth made him burst into laughter. No, definitely not.

The shooting guard was Tatsuya, and honestly, he had no ass to speak of. Well at least not like the one drawn in the picture. 

Kagami realized that he was unconsciously trying to figure out who Aomine liked and shook his head. _Why should he care?_  

* * *

  _This is how he got me. With that stupid grin, and those red cheeks he gets when he's embarrassed._

_He yelled at me the other day, I didnt listen and he got all aggravated. When I teased him he got all flustered. Who knew a muscular guy would be so damn cute?_

_I don't think he realizes it. Half the time a lot of the girls he thinks are at practice for me are mostly to see him. People are drawn to him... He's too damn bright. Well, they cant have him._

_I want to tell them to fuck off, but then Satsuki would burn my new collection of Mai-chan. Ill get her back for the last time._

_Maybe Ill put a frog in her bag..._

* * *

He laughed at the last part. No wonder why Momoi was scared of frogs, Aomine probably terrorized her with them. 

This time a simple realistic drawing of a frog was on the sketch paper. Kagami was surprised it wasn't the face of the man he liked, usually he drew him. But shrugged, reminding himself it wasn't his place to meddle. Oh how wrong he was. 

* * *

_He beat me. I lost._

_I lost... Theres no words. I cant think. My heads spinning, all I can see are red eyes. Red, red eyes._

_Fuck...I want to kiss him._

* * *

His mouth dropped open. All of the clues pieced together. _Shit. Shit... he was the one Aomine was talking about?!_

There on the sketch page was Kagami, out of breath and sweaty. He had clearly played the game Aomine was talking about, he had on his basketball clothes and he was grinning ear to ear, eyes somewhat closed and deliriously ecstatic. His breath was taken away, it felt like he could touch the picture and feel flesh. How many hours had Aomine spent shading the skin so it looked real, or the shadows in his hair? 

His heart skipped. Aomine... liked him? What? How? Huh? 

EHHHH????

Kagami stood up, legs shaking a bit at the blow he'd just been dealt. He recovered a few minutes after staring at the wall mutely, mouth still open. Just in time too. Since the music was on he realized that he was hearing a key being put in the door lock. He cursed, moving faster than he'd ever in his whole life and shoved the journal behind the trophies and whipped around as the door opened. He took two steps towards the vacuum so it looked like he was doing something.

Aomine yawned, he had actually went to class today to turn in one of his art projects. Though most didn't know, he had always liked art, so he decided to take a few courses. He may as well since he was here on a basketball scholarship anyways. 

To his surprise, and amusement, Kagami was starting to vacuum their room. He had cleaned up both sides of it and one glance to the washer and knew where his dirty clothes went. A smirk slid on his face and he went over to sling an arm around him. 

"Yo, Bakagami." Aomine was confused when Kagami tensed up immediately and just grunted an answer. He didn't even look away from his task. Frowning he pushed the power button, knowing he'd get a reaction. To his shock Kagami simply shook his arm off and started the vacuum up again. 

He growled quietly, _what was up with Kagami?_ One thing he knew though, was that he hated to be ignored. His arm grabbed Kagami's hip on the other side and twirled him around. It must have been to much strength so the redheads chest landed against his. Aomine didn't disapprove, and his grin widened as he wrapped his arm to fit snuggly behind him. The other forced Kagami to look up. 

He was expecting a glare or scowl, not the pretty blush that was spread across those high cheekbones. The redness only accentuated Kagami's features, making Aomine's eyes widen. 

"W-what?" Kagami stuttered adorably. He licked his lips to wet them at the sight. Red orbs followed the movement. Aomine instantly knew that something had changed since earlier. The redhead had never looked at him like that before. Not that he was complaining. "L-let me go!" Kagami struggled a bit but Aomine didn't let him have his way. 

"Not until you tell me whats going on dumbass." 

"Hm. Are you really too stupid to realize a vacuum when you see one?" Aomine rolled his eyes. 

"Not that. I meant this," he knew he was taking a chance... but if Kagami _was_ looking at him like he thought then well... its not like him to waste an opportunity. He half smirked and reached up to brush the soft lips he had dreamed about for a month. 

When Kagami's blush came back and his breath hitched Aomine grinned victoriously, eyes shining. Aomine took that as his answer and leaned forward. Sealing his lips against the redheads he sighed, Kagami tasted like something wild. Dreams couldn't compare to the real thing, not when Kagami gasped at the contact and moaned after Aomine slid his tongue in. 

Fuck, why hadn't he done this before? Aomine smirked into the kiss, he didn't care what brought this all on, but he was sure grateful to whatever it was. 

Little did he know that it was himself whom he was thanking. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this was off my phone also, so yeah, sorry for the mistakes. Hope you liked it :D 
> 
> Till next time ~
> 
> Comments/Kudos are love :3


End file.
